Rise of the Tiger Stars
by Hound Warheart
Summary: After Po's fight with Tai Lung a new threat emerges from the shadows. Will the new evil defeat the Dragon Warrior or will they be defeated.
1. Introduction

**Welcome my loyal Fanfiction friends. This time we travel back to the world of Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

A long time ago before Po, before Oogway discovered the balance of peace and harmony, or the Furious Five there was a meteor shower. It light up everything in China. The people of the Valley of Peace were awestruck by the event. Oogway at the time was young but he felt a dark presence within the falling stars. Within the falling stars one star flew down and exploded in a tigers arena. The family of that arena looked at fallen star. It had the beautiful glow of gold and silver. The male tiger cautiously approached the star and slowed put out a paw. When he touched it he and his family felt their bodies glow. They grew taller, longer claws, and sharper teeth. The male sliced the star into five pieces. The biggest going to himself, second biggest went to his mate, and so on. They roared with the power of a thousand tigers put together. After that they slowly started killing off towns, making their way to Gongman city. But Oogway and the original Furious Five meet and stopped the threat. And as they fell into the ground Oogway took one of the star pieces that had been forged into an accessory. He put it where no one could ever find it.

Years passed and the star bracelet was starting to long for its owner. It shot out a bright light and it went all the way to the ancient battleground. There the ground shook and six paws shot up out of the ground followed by an undead head.

* * *

 **So there you have it. It might be a short chapter but give it time and it will be worth it.**


	2. Party of the Dragon Warrior

**Welcome back after two minutes. Now we begin our story**

* * *

 **Party of the Dragon Warrior**

* * *

In the Valley of Peace a huge party was underway for the defeat of Tai Lung. Fireworks were going off while in the shadows the newly revived Tiger Star were watching them. "Carnivore, your bracelet is near. Soon you shall be fully revived and strong" said the male. "Thank you...go get it" Carnivore said between breaths. Three females nodded and rushed into the foliage leaving Carnivore and his father in the forest.

At the palace the furious five and the dragon warrior were partying like there was no tomorrow, everyone except Tigress. Po saw she was looking out over the valley so he went over to her.

"Hey, what's you up to?" he asked her.

"Po, its great that there's a party in your honor for defeating Tai Lung, but it kinda throws off what I wanted to tell you" Tigress said sadly.

"You can tell me" Po said closing the doors.

"Po, ever since you came to the palace I felt a connection between us. But I knew it wasn't true. I could never love anyone."

"Tigress, sometimes we must deep inside ourselves. Your heart is telling you that your falling in love not your mind. Most people haven't figured that out yet. I'll see you in the morning."

But before Po could open the doors there was an explosion and screams inside.

"They're going for the Bracelet!" Crane shouted.

Po and Tigress looked at each other and ran inside to see three tigresses fighting Crane, Mantis, Viper, and Monkey. One had knocked Monkey out with one punch.

"Sheva get that back to Carnivore" One of the other tigresses said.

Sheva nodded and headed for the doors. Tigress rushed to intercept but one the other tigresses intercepted her.

"You will die some" she said.

"Kylie, time to go" the mother said.

Kylie punched Tigress in the head knocking her out. Kylie then followed her mother out the door and quickly vanished into the night.

"Tigress!" Po shouted.

He picked her up expecting her to punch him in the face. But she didn't. Shifu ran into the hall and saw what had happened.

"Take them to the infirmary. They need bed rest. Once they wake up they'll have a splitting headache."

"Mmmm...Po...were are you?" Tigress asked groggily.

"I'm right here" Po replied.

"Po there a bottle of painkillers in my room. Bring them to me. And we need to talk."

Back in the forest Carnivore and his father were waiting for Sheva, Kylie, and their mother to return. They heard a rustle and Sheva ran into view.

"Here you are brother dearest. You will now be revived completely" she said as Kylie and their mother returned.

"Good job Karma" The father said.

"Thank you Taro" Karma said.

Carnivore held out his arm weakly and Sheva placed his bracelet back on. There was a bright light and Carnivore's body was bigger and stronger.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. It feels good to be this strong again" He laughed.

They roared in unison and vanished, leaving behind and inky black spot and fog.

* * *

 **There you have it. The tiger stars: Taro, Karma, Kylie, Sheva, and Carnivore are now 100% revived. And with two furious five fighters out what will happen now.**


	3. Tigresses feeling revealed

***Dark cavern***

 **Well it looks like you all have returned to hear more of my tail (tale). HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

* * *

 **Tigresses feeling revealed**

* * *

*Infirmary*

After last nights fight Tigress was laying in a hospital bed with Monkey on the other side of the room. Po had been in there with them since two in the morning.

"Po, I need to tell you something important" Tigress said.

Po looked at her confused.

"Remember last night to let your heart make a love making decision and not your mind."

Po nodded his head to confirm this.

"Po since the first two days you were here I started falling in love with you. But I just can't. I can't be in love with someone who fell out of the sky in a ball of fire. I don't know what to do" Tigress said trying to hold back tears.

"Tigress. Its okay. I've loved you ever since I started learning Kung Fu. And I made that decision with this not this" Po said pointing to his heart then his head.

Tigress looked at him and did something that shocked them both and Monkey who had just woke up. Tigress kissed Po on the lips. Po didn't know what to do so he returned the kiss.

"Umm. Is this a dream or reality?" Monkey asked making Po and Tigress break their kiss.

"Ummm" Po said.

"Its real Monkey I just kissed Po. But if you ever tell a soul about this I will kill you" Tigress said glaring at him.

Monkey when pale from fear. And he gave them the thumbs up.

The doors opened and Master Shifu walked in.

"Po, leave" he said sternly.

Po bowed and left the room closing the doors.

"Tigress and Monkey those three other tigresses that you fought last night. They've been dead for well over thirty years. And now their back" Shifu said.

"But Master Shifu I thought that the original furious five defeated them" Monkey said.

"Apparently that bracelet we had can also resurrect the dead. From now on we train harder. See you tomorrow" Shifu said walking out.

* * *

*Village twenty miles from Valley of Peace*

A village twenty miles from the Valley of Peace was in ruins. Dead bodies littered the ground. Children strung up to die. Women hacked to pieces. Men beheaded. And in the center of the carnage was the Tiger Stars.

They were currently waiting for Carnivores new weapon. Finally the sword smith handed him a double bladed katana.

"About time" Carnivore said taking the weapon.

As the Tiger Stars started to leave Taro used his new dagger claws to kill the sword smith. He followed his family in to the bloody misty morning.

A single beam of fire was shot through the misty igniting a fireworks storage hut. The laughter of Carnivore was heard through out the misty morning.

* * *

Po sat in his room passing the time to write in his journal. He rarely used it anyway. There was a knock on the door followed by Tigresses voice.

"Po may I come in?"

"Sure" Po said closing his journal and sliding it under his bed.

The door to his room opened and Tigress stepped in.

"Mind we take a nap together. Just to be sure that I am falling in love with you?"

"Huh...Okay" Po said climbing onto his bed.

Tigress climbed in next and put her back against Po's stomach.

'So warm' she thought as a sudden rush of sleep over came her.

* * *

 **Yeah not a lot of action yet but at least Po and Tigress are now dating.**

 ***something breaks***

 **Well this place is falling apart Goodbye my friends until next time.**

 ***Vanishes***


End file.
